Storm
by Mia DeLaceur
Summary: Mother Nature - she can do whatever she wants whenever she wants. Some say it's nature's fault but is it really her causing this? Or is something else doing this?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I looked across the landscape. The green of the plants and shrubs that grew on it were highlighted. Though all left of it is rubble, I'm home.

The home I grew in, the home I went back to after school, the home which I rested in - it was my home. Nobody may change it. Nobody will.

No matter how much is left of it, it was my home.

I searched through the rubble, in hope of finding something intact. And yes, I did. Oh, it was more than a something. It was special.

It was a cellar door.

Now, tell me. If a tornado hits a house, where - most likely - would a family be found alive?

I opened the door and entered the cellar.

It was dark and untouched - as if the last time it was opened was a hundred years ago. But no, there were fresh marks on the boxes.

Paw marks.

I looked around. I heard a rustle.

There was nothing behind me, other than the other boxes.

I looked back at the box. I decided to open it.

I was speechless.

There was preservatives there - jams, water, corned beef and powdered milk.

I decided to open another box.

Yes, it had the same contents, just as I thought.

Then I smelt an unusual smell.

Smoke.

I followed the scent. There was a lamp - it was recently put out.

Beside the lamp was an opened box.

People had been living in here. I knew it. The paw prints, the boxes and the freshly put-out lamp!

I heard a whisper from behind the opened box. I slowly approached it, trying not to scare off the person behind it.

Suddenly, a blue cat hugged me tightly.

"Darwin, you finally came, I thought you were dead, oh!" Nicole sobbed hugging me.

"I missed you mum," I said silently, hugging her.

When she finally let go of me, I looked up at her.

"You have been gone for years and you have come back! Why?" Nicole asked.

"For all of those years living in New York City, I was so lonely and sad," I said, about to cry, "I was only allowed to come until the tornado season ended!"

Soon, the rest of the family was hugging me.

Then suddenly, a strong wind came.

A tornado.

"Everybody! Hide!" I exclaimed as I ran to my truck. "Close the cellar door! Lock it!"

When I got outside, I went to my truck and drove off, only to be sucked by the strong tornado.

I managed to press the com button.

"Gumball," I said, "help end this."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

If you think of autumn in New York you would immediately think of a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower backed by blue skies and yellow-leafed trees surrounding it.

Not this year, no.

Wind speeds were intense, trees were uprooted, central parts were flooded - Paris is just a quarter of what it was a year before.

Today, Paris had been put into state of disaster. Due to this, People had been evacuated early this morning.

That was not the least of my problems. The government back from America called me in. I was in the middle of my honeymoon!

Who would call somebody to work on their honeymoon?

They said it was urgent so, I needed to go there, knowing that I would get kicked out of the agency if I fail to do so.

I entered the plane with my wife. She was working in the same area as I was. I wouldn't have brought her with me if she wasn't.

I knew it wasn't safe.

We sat on the seats next to the window - giving us a view. Unfortunately, the attendants were closing them, due to the weather conditions.

We put on our seat-belts, and put down our tables in front of us. I put a pad on the middle of the two tables, making one. I put my laptop on the middle and turned it on.

"So we've got out high pressure here over… Texas? That's no surprise," I said. "Wait, Texas is…"

The plane started taking off - we didn't notice it. One of the attendants walked up to us. She looked quite cross.

"Excuse me, madame et monsieur," the attendant said, taking our attention, "would you mind turning off your computer while we are taking off?"

"Oh, sorry," Penny, my wife, managed to say.

I shut my laptop quickly and smiled anxiously at the

The attendant walked away.

I took a deep breath and sighed in embarrassment. I wasn't the type of guy who'd easily move on after an incident.

Trying to forget the incident, I pulled up a mirror and fixed up my fur. In the mirror, I saw a blue furred cat with a brown coat. Seeing this reflection, I remembered where I came from, where I grew up.

In Elmore, Texas. Why did, out of the 48 states of America, Elmore end up in Texas?

I slowly put my mirror back into my bag.

I took a nap, like what most common cats do.

* * *

I find myself in Elmore again. I looked at myself. I was all young again, when I was happy and free. Darwin, Anais, Nicole and Richard were standing in front of him. They were calling, "Gumball, come here!".

While I tried running towards them, a strong wind pulled me off the ground.

It was a tornado.

I tried crying for help but all came out of my mouth was silence. I was helpless. Just when I got sucked to the centre, I woke up.

* * *

It was just a dream.

Penny beside me was sleeping. I smiled and held her hand.

Then a rumble sounded through the plane.

The lights went on and off, causing panic throughout the passengers.

The breathing masks went down from the ceiling.

I opened my window. I shut it immediately.

The plane was getting pulled by a hurricane.

"What the bloody hell!" I whispered.

"Gumball! No cussing on a plane!" Penny whispered back, furiously.

"We are getting pulled by a hurricane! What the heck…"

A cup hit my head, disturbing me. It took some time to realise that objects were flying to the back of the plane. As this happened, the lights went on and off.

Attendants were flying in the air as some passengers were gripped down by their seats.

Soon, the flashing ended and the trays in the air fell.

We were safe, once again.

After 5 fearful hours, the plane landed under the blue skies of Washington. I was relieved and yet, calm.

"That was heck of a ride," I said silently, straightening my top hat.

At the terminal, two masculine bodyguards came to escort us to our car.

Soon, we found ourselves within the intricate dome of the White House.


End file.
